Disenchanted
by Kattykat23
Summary: another oneshot. to make me happy because i am saddened by shonda's mean doing :D please read and reply because they'll make me happy too i suck at summeries


This is just a little fanfic oneshot I though of out of the top of my head when I was bored. REALLY BORED!!

Disclaimer: Shonda decided that the show was not going well and handed the papers over to me (I WISH!!), I also don't own the title of this Fanfic, it's named after the song Disenchanted by: My Chemical Romance (I LOVE YOU GERARD WAY!!)

Title: Disenchanted

Author: KattyKat23 aka Katty, Katty23, Kat, Kathy, or Kathryn :D

Meredith had locked herself in the room for the night, she was tired and just wanted to block herself from the world. She the got up and decided to change. Walking over to one of the drawers she found a red piece of fabric poking out from under the dresser, kneeling down she picked it up and notice that it was Derek's lucky red shirt. Meredith then remembered that Derek had part of his clothes her in her room, she started rampaging through the doors hearing then Izzie banging on the door asking if she was asking if Meredith was alright but she couldn't hear anything. Right now to Meredith nothing really matter except finding all his clothes and getting them out of here and to his trailer before he got home.

Meredith walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it pushing past Izzie and heading for the closet. She then pushed Alex out of the way not saying anything. Alex looked at Izzie who shrugged. Izzie looked in Meredith's room which she found was a disaster sight of clothes.

"Hey, guys," Meredith said looking through the closet, "where did you put the rest of the boxes?"

"Here," Izzie said pointing to a box that Meredith had missed "why do you need it?"

"no reason," Meredith said going back into her room closing the door.

She neatly folded his clothes and put them in the box. When she finish she had about 20 minutes to get there and she knew she was cutting close but she got in the car and went anyway.

When she got there she was there 5 minutes earlier than she had anticipated but there he was on his hammock. He had looked up when he heard the car but sat up when he saw it was Meredith's car. She sat it the car for a second but then grabbed the box of his stuff, took a deep breath then got out.

"Uhh, you, umm, err, left this at my house," she mutter looking down at her feet trying not to see his reaction of her putting his things down next to the hammock.

"Meredith, I..." Derek couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't want this and he also noticed that Meredith always had the tendency to show up everywhere when he was mad or upset and calmed him down or made him feel better without doing much but she also made him mad or upset in the same way which drove him insane, but for some reason of a miracle he still loved her.

"I am not a coward, I..I just don't always know what to say and right now I don't care if I am saying this at the right moment or whatever, I just need to let you know this. I love you and that isn't going to go away."

Then they heard a car coming and heard the very loud blaring music coming out of the car of the new song that was playing.

_Well I was there on the day they_

_sold the cause for the queen_

_And when the lights all went out _

_We watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself but it_

_started with an alright scene_

_It was the roar of the crowd _

_That gave me heartache to sing_

_It was a lie when they smiled _

_and said you won't feel a thing..._

Meredith and Derek were both trying to see who it was all they saw was a women bobbing her head to the music while the car was in park.

_As we ran from the cops _

_We laughed so hard it would sting_

_If I'm so wrong_

_How could you listen all night long_

_Now would it matter if I'm gone_

_Because you never learned a goddamned thing_

_Your just a sad song _

_with nothing to say _

_About a lifelong wait for a hospital stay_

_And if you think that I'm wrong _

_This never meant nothing to ya._

Derek finally saw that it was Rose by looking at the car instead of the person inside it. Rose paused the music at that point and got out.

"Derek," she said going over then noticing Meredith, "I got back together with my fiancé and maybe you could use this time to fix old relationships" she looked over at Meredith as a hint and walked off.

She changed the song in her car as she opened her cell.

This time they heard

_Now I know_

_That I can't make you stay_

_But where's your heart_

_But where's your heart _

_But where's your.._

_And I know _

_there's nothing I can say_

_to change that part_

_to change that part_

_to change_

_so many _

_bright lights they cast a shadow _

_but can I speak_

_is it hard understanding I'm incomplete_

_A life that's so demanding I get so weak _

_I love that so demanding I can't speak_

The music faded out as Rose drove away

Meredith started cracking up at the look of shock on Derek's face

"What's so funny" he demanded

"nothing" Meredith said as she tried to stop laughing

"what's so funny Meredith"

"Nothing honest" but she just started laughing again

Derek picked her up and seated her on the hammock next to him.

"So you love me eh.." he said looking at her

"umm yeah" she looked away deciding not to keep eye contact.

"well, this time I won't give a speech and just say it, I love you too."

Meredith started laughing again unable to stop

"What is it this time?"

"What are we in Junior High"

"I guess you could say that"

"O mg, Derek your hopeless" Meredith leaned over and kissed him running her tongue along the bottom of his lip until her opened his mouth to accept the kiss and she plunged her tongue in. The kiss grew intense with passion. They then heard a hem, hem sound come from one side.

They looked over and saw Christina.

"Izzie sent me to look for you, to check to see if you hadn't died or lost your mind, I would say it is the last one." she then went to her cell, "Hey Izzie I think Meredith lost her mind she is kissing MCDREAMY!!"

"Christina," Meredith said, "Give me the phone, CHRISTINA."

"Fine here"

"Iz I am feeling perfectly fine, uhh Derek and I are back together and Rose is back with her fiancé" Meredith said into the phone then handed it back over to Christina who was looking at Meredith like she lost her mind or hand three heads and one was orange.

"You two are back together, well finally I can say this, I slept with Mark"

"O MG that sounded wrong," Meredith said trying very hard not to laugh "'wronger than a three eyed billy-goat in a flat bed truck riding through Manhattan'"

Christina just shook her head at Meredith and left wondering why Meredith is the way she is.

Meredith and Derek were is hysterics as he got into her car with his stuff and they went to Meredith's house.

Songs: 1st Disenchanted by My Chemical Romance

2nd Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

Quotes used: "wronger than a three eyed billy-goat in a flat bed truck riding through Manhattan" from Hannah Montana (the one where she 'dates' her brother Jackson)

Please reply to this I really want to know that you think. (push the purple button you know you wanna)

Words: for ficcie itself 1186 total 1337

Love Ya

Katty23


End file.
